Idiotic Love
by Screw-The-Rules
Summary: One Night, in the forest, Inuyasha insults Kogome. She runs into the forset crying, but finds comfrot in the most unlikely person. What did Inuyasha say to her and who is the man that helps her?
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha…You idiot! I hate you!"

Kogome screamed, turned on the spot and ran into the dark forest, not paying attention to Sangos cries. Said half demon didn't bother to give chase, despite the moans coming from the rest of the group. He knew that it was best to leave Kogome alone whilst she was in a mood. She was strong; she would pull through it on her own.

_Though_ He thought, _I wonder why she's in a mood with me._

Inuyasha gave it no more thought as Shippo yelled at him to come and help set up camp for the night. The forest got dark quickly, if a fire wasn't started, they would be completely vulnerable to enemy attacks. The group only hoped that Kogome would return before it got to dark for her find her way back to them.

However, the young human girl had no intention of coming back for a while. She was still running, fuming over what Inuyasha had said. In fact Kogome was so far gone in her anger, that she failed to notice when the sky turned black. The fury was so strong in her, that she failed to see the tree root sticking out of the ground. Because of this, she fell over and covered her uniform in mud. This did not improve her mood. She cursed to the sky, finally noticing the change in colour.

For a minute, she pondered about returning to her friends. But Inuyasha's actions were still fresh in her mind and she didn't want to face the half -dog demon.

So she continued on her path, only walking this time, still in her own thoughts. If she had been aware of her surroundings, she would have noticed the pair of yellow eyes that watched her in the brushes.

* * *

**Please review! First story here. Constructive criticism is welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime (Sadly).**

The eyes were like fireflies floating through the night, they were glued to Kogome and nothing else. The levitating lights retreated back to the brushes and a faint rustling could be heard from where they had been.

Kogome kept on walking. She was still in her own world. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the person in front of her. This caused her to bump into said stranger.

"Ow! I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to were I was walking!"

She laughed nervously, because the man had still not turned to look at her. (she knew it was a man from how strong and from the back was) the human girl tried to continue on her path to no-where. But an arm shot out to stop her. It was only then that she was able to see who she had bumped into.

He had long white hair, very similar to Inuyasha, was very tall and it looked like he was missing an arm. Thankfully he had still not turned around, so he did not see Kogome's shocked face.

_Oh no! It's Lord Sesshomaru! What should I do? If I call for help, I'll be dead before Inuyasha can get here, if he even heard me!_

Before she could do anything to stop it, tears began rolling down her pale face, and sh threw herself at the dog demon.

"I hate your brother! I hate him! He's a complete idiot!"

The brother of said idiot couldn't help but smile a rare smile. His job had been done for him by his own little brother. Ever since the incident in his fathers tomb, Sesshomaru had, had a fascination with the human girl who would dare shout at him. Over time, he realised that he cared about her. She was not weak like other humans. Maybe she was physically, but mentally, she was stronger then some powerful demons.

As gently as he should, Sesshomaru picked Kogome up, carefully balancing her in his one arm so that he was carrying her bridal style.

"Tell me, what did my little brother do to you?"

The caring tone in his voice surprised the human, and it took her a while to remember what he had asked.

"That jerk called me a worthless and useless idiot! I may miss school, but I used to be one of the smartest!" (Do not know if that is true, but I think it is)

This made the demon dog stop walking and a wave of anger coursed through him. How dare a mere half-breed call something worthless? There was nothing as worthless as some-one who was neither demon nor human.

Not knowing a lot about humans, Lord Sesshomaru did the only thing he could thing of the calm the girl down. He gently bent his head down and kissed Kogome on the lips. He wasn't surprised to find that her lips were cold. After all, it was night time and she was wearing a short skirt. But he was surprised to find that holding someone and kissing at the same time was hard with only one arm.

"I do not believe that you are useless. Come with me and I will show how badly my stupid brother has been treating you."

Kodome nodded, slipping her arms around hid neck to help support her weight on hid arm. The pair walked of into the forest, to where Sesshomaru had turned a cave into a camp were Kogome could rest and get warm. She also told Lord Sesshomaru that she loved him as much as he loved her.

* * *

**Well that's the end of my first story. Sorry if it's not very good. I will work on my writing skills. Please review, that would hep me improve loads. **


End file.
